


Brightest Star

by L_mouss



Series: Request on Facebook [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agnezmo Quote, Also Birthday gift because I am lazy af, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve is straight, Steve's getting married tomorrow, Tony is Gay, request fic, sorry Tony
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Steve Rogers itu heteroseksual. Tony Stark itu homoseksual. Tidak ada yang bisa Tony lakukan untuk mengubah kenyataan ini.Namun, meskipun Steve itu heteroseksual dan Tony itu homoseksual, Tony tahu bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.Request Fic for Kazue.





	Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers belongs to Marvel. I do not own Tony, because if I do, he's gonna ended up as a husband of Clinton Barton. And I do not own any of this character, as I do not own this fandom. I do not created this for profits, so I do not take any profits from this. This is all fiction. Don't take it too serious okay.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday mba Atsui, ehehehe.

Menjadi seorang Tony Stark itu tidak enak.

Dia punya uang, dia punya paras rupawan, dia sangat popular dan dia jenius. Dia mewarisi perusahaan besar yang menghasilkan penghasilan untuk ribuan karyawan yang dia miliki. Banyak orang yang melihat dia seperti sosok Tuhan. Banyak yang memujanya, dan rela mati untuknya.

Tapi dia gay. Teman yang dia miliki bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dia hidup di bawah tekanan karena mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Dan karenanya, dia tidak bisa menjaga satu pun relasi romantis maupun seksual yang datang ke kehidupannya.

Dia punya ratusan _one night stand_ tapi tidak seorang pun pernah menjadi pacarnya.

Rasa yang dia miliki untuk sahabatnya mencegah dia untuk menginginkan orang lain di kehidupannya.

Dan sekarang, dia harus melihat sahabatnya menikah dari posisi pendamping mempelai.

* * *

 XxX

* * *

Steve Rogers itu heteroseksual. Tony Stark itu homoseksual. Tidak ada yang bisa Tony lakukan untuk mengubah kenyataan ini. Sekeras apapun dia memohon dalam hati, Steve tidak akan tertarik padanya secara seksual. Meskipun Tony lah yang menjadi orang yang menemaninya saat dia masuk rumah sakit, dan menjadi orang yang memotivasi Steve untuk kembali menempa ilmu ... semua ini tidak penting. Steve menganggap Tony sebagai saudaranya, karena sebagai anak tunggal, itulah yang Steve inginkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Steve Rogers sudah punya calon istri. Tony Stark masih menginginkan dia. Dan kadang, Tony memikirkan sebuah skenario dimana dia tidak tertarik pada laki-laki dan tidak harus memendam cintanya untuk Steve. Begitu mudahnya skenario tersebut berputar di kepalanya, meski tidak semudah mimpinya menjadi suami Steve.

Steve Rogers akan menikah besok. Besok pula Tony Stark akan berdiri sebagai saksi hari bahagia sahabatnya itu. Dan Tony ... Tony ingin bersikap egois sekali saja.

* * *

XxX

* * *

 Tony tidak yakin apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Steve. Dia belum merangkai sepatah kata pun untuk disampaikan pada Steve. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya yakin dengan keputusan ini adalah keegoisannya sendiri.

Dia tidak ingin merasakan sesak ini lagi.

Dia melihat Steve mondar-mandir gelisah di depan sofa, lalu duduk dan memejamkan matanya. “Aku benar-benar gugup. Semuanya sudah siap tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengingat janji yang akan kusampaikan nanti.”

Tony ingin mencoba untuk menenangkan Steve, namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada gunanya menenangkan Steve sekarang jika pada akhirnya dia akan menyakitinya lagi. “Steve?” Steve membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

Dia mencoba untuk membuat bibirnya yang kelu tersenyum. Sebuah kepalsuan tersirat di sana. Tidak hanya Steve yang akan terluka dari perbuatannya, dia juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Rahasia yang telah dia simpan selama hampir enam tahun akan dia bongkar untuk Steve.

“Aku tidak bisa menjadi pendamping mempelaimu besok.”

Steve mengerjap, lalu tertawa. “Tony, kau bercanda kan? Aku akui aku butuh pengalih perhatian dari pernikahan besok dan taktik ini berhasil, tapi kau tidak serius kan?”

Tony tidak tertawa. Dia berhenti menatap wajah Steve dan menggeleng. “Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan Tony? Aku tidak paham. Apa kau mencoba merusak hari pernikahanku?” Steve mulai menggenggam bantal sofa.

“Aku mencintaimu Steve. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak enam tahun yang lalu, dan aku tak pernah berhenti melakukannya. Aku tetap mencintaimu, meski kau telah membuka dirimu untuk orang lain. Setiap hari sejak kau bertemu dengannya, aku harus menyaksikan bagaimana dia menjadi pusat duniamu. Aku—aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi.”

Tony berdiri, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia kembali menatap Steve, membisukan perih di dadanya saat dia melihat rasa sakit di mata biru itu. Dia merasa seperti orang paling kejam di dunia ini. Dulu, Tony berjanji untuk menghilangkan setiap rasa sakit yang muncul di sana dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memunculkannya. Sekarang, dialah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu kembali.

Tony paham dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berkata, _“Haha, aku bercanda. Kena kau Steve,”_ dan membuat Steve kembali tertawa. Dia tidak bisa menyirnahkan keredupan dari mata Steve sebab satu-satunya yang akan menderita hanyalah dirinya. Seberapa pun besarnya keinginan dalam dirinya untuk membahagiakan Steve kembali, harga yang akan dia bayarkan lebih mahal daripada jiwanya sendiri. Setidaknya, setelah semua ini mereka berdua bisa kembali berjalan menuju masa depan mereka meskipun tidak lagi berdampingan.

“Besok kau akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kau akan menunggu dia di altar, kau akan menerima tangannya dari Ayahnya, dan kau akan mengucapkan janji suci yang pasti mengalir sempurna dari mulutmu. Kau akan menciumnya, dan kau akan tersenyum bahagia di depan semua orang karena kau akhirnya menemukan pendampingmu.” Tony mengangguk.

“Kau berhak mendapatkan semua itu. Tapi aku juga menginginkannya. Selama kau masih berada di angan-anganku, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Aku tak tahu seberapa jauh lagi aku bisa melangkah hanya dengan sebuah mimpi.” Tony tersenyum getir. “Ada pepatah mengatakan, ‘ _dream, believe, and make it happen_ ’. Aku akan mewujudkan mimpiku, meskipun aku harus menghilangkanmu dari kehidupanku.”

Tony menghapus setetes air mata dari pipinya. “Maafkan aku. Aku memang egois. Mintalah orang lain untuk menjadi pendamping mempelai besok. Sam, Bucky, Clint ... mereka lebih pantas berdiri di belakangmu dan menjadi saksi atas kebahagiaanmu.”

Tony telah melakukannya, dan rasa lega itu belum menghampirinya. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan apartemen Steve.

* * *

 XxX

* * *

Sisa-sisa hari di pekan itu dilewati Tony dengan berat hati. Dia merencanakan kepindahannya ke California di minggu itu juga. Dia menghapus semua kontak Steve dan orang terdekatnya dari ponselnya. Dia mengurung dirinya di bengkelnya sambil mencoba menyelesaikan _blue print_ dari proyek-proyek yang ada di kepalanya. Begitu hari minggu tiba, satu-satunya barang yang tersisa di apartemennya adalah lukisan dirinya yang merupakan karya Steve, yang dia gantung di kamarnya.

Lukisan tersebut adalah satu-satunya bukti fisik bahwa Steve pernah ada di kehidupannya. Dan dia akan memberikan lukisan tersebut kepada penjual barang bekas.

Jasa pindah rumah yang dia sewa sedang merapihkan bengkelnya sekarang. Sebentar malam, dia akan terbang ke California, dan membuka lembaran baru di sana. Meninggalkan New York, dan segalanya tentang Steve di sini.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sesaat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya. Tony mengernyit sambil melangkah ke ruang tamu untuk menyambut Steve kali terakhir. Hanya Steve yang memiliki kunci apartemennya.

“Tony ... apa kau akan pergi?” tanya Steve melihat sekeliling apartemennya.

Tony mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kukunya menikam telapak tangannya. Steve tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Steve tidak tampak bahagia. Steve bahkan seharusnya tidak ada di sini sebab dia akan berbulan madu selama sebulan dengan istrinya.

“Aku akan pindah, ke California.”

Rahang Steve mengeras. “Apa kau akan memberi tahuku tentang ini?”

Tony mendesah. Tidak mudah menghadapi Steve sebelumnya, dan tidak mudah menghadapinya sekarang. Jantungnya masih berdetak untuk pria ini. “Steve, aku sudah memberitahukan alasanku sebelumnya. Dan, ini tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah—kenapa kau masih di sini. Bukan kah kau seharusnya sedang bulan madu di hawai? Bagaimana dengan istrimu?”

Pandangan Steve menunduk. “Aku meninggalkannya di altar. Pernikahan kami batal. Aku tidak menginginkan dia.”

“Kenapa? Kau bilang bahwa dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kau temui. Menikahinya adalah mimpimu Steve. Dia punya semua yang kau inginkan. Kenapa kau melakukannya?”

Steve menggeleng. Dia menatap Tony. “Kau benar. Dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat, dan membuatnya menangis di hari itu adalah pilihan yang berat untukku. Tapi bukan bersama dia ingin kuhabiskan sisa hidupku. Bersamamu. Kau adalah bintang paling terang dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghilang selamanya.”

Tony tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia teringat dulu sekali Steve pernah bercerita bahwa Ibunya selalu menyebut Steve bintang paling terang dalam hidupnya, dan Steve selalu ingin menemukan bintangnya sendiri. Percakapan ini juga yang membuat Tony berjanji untuk menghapus segala rasa tidak percaya diri yang Steve miliki, dan mendorongnya sehingga dia bisa melayang di antara bintang-bintang.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dialah sang bintang dalam hidup Steve.

“Aku ... tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kau bukan gay Steve.”

“Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku pikir, saat kau pergi, aku akan kehilangan dirimu selamanya. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku masih tidak menyukai laki-laki, tapi jika aku bisa melihatmu sebagai bintangku, maka suatu saat nanti aku bisa menyukaimu.”

Tony tersenyum kecil. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan kelegaan yang sesungguhnya. Dia menggeleng. “Steve, jangan lakukan itu. Kau salah, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk memiliki nafsu padaku. Apa yang kita miliki bersama adalah hal paling indah yang pernah kudapat dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi orang lain karena kau ingin bersama denganku.”

Steve mengangguk. “Bisakah aku ... menyentuhmu?”

Tony mendekatinya dan memeluknya. “Aku di sini, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.” Dan Tony tahu bahwa, meskipun Steve itu heteroseksual dan Tony itu homoseksual, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kenapa jadi sepanjang ini ya? wkwkwkwkw. Sorry ya, bagian awalnya kek gitu. Ini sebenarnya kan buat jadi Drabble, bukan jadi flash fic sepanjang 1,3k word. Lol. But none the less, this is one of my fiction that I am satisfied enough. 
> 
> Thank you Kazue for choosing the prompt, even thoug I still want someone to choose Clint/Tony, but eh, I am the only one that ship it. Hahaha.
> 
> More Request soon okay. Sorry for not posting this one Facebook, it's not working so I need to post it somewhere else.


End file.
